By your side
by divaReaser
Summary: "Esme and Carlisle have the most spiritual relationship, for lack of a better word." - Stephenie Meyer. Uma série de One shots Carlesme. ATENÇÃO: ESSA FIC NÃO É EM ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA.
1. 1 - Sacrifice

1911 - Sacrifice

CARLISLE

Eu havia chegado a poucos minutos no hospital e, após estabelecer meus pertences em meu escritório, me encaminhei para a ala de emergência. Cumprimentei meus colegas educadamente e a enfermeira Esther veio me chamar.

- Dr. Cullen, sala 4. A garota provavelmente quebrou a perna. - Ela disse, entregando-me o prontuario.

- Obrigada, Esther, já estou indo. - Ela sorriu e foi embora.

Olhei o prontuario. Esme Anne Platt, 16 anos.

Conforme fui me aproximando da porta, o cheiro me assaltou. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim, era quase irresistível e eu parei no meio do corredor, prendendo a respiração para me controlar, mas agora já era tarde e minha garganta ardia como se tivessem empurrado um ferro em brasa por ela. Pensei em pedir para que outro assumisse meu lugar, mas minha curiosidade me venceu. Prendi minha respiração e entrei na sala.

A garota olhava distraidamente pela janela e se sobressaltou quando eu entrei, os cachos caramelos pulando ao redor de seu rosto e então o rubor assumiu sua expressão e ela mordeu o lábio para não rir de si mesma.

- Desculpe se eu te assustei. - Disse e só então me arrependi. Metade do meu estoque de ar tinha ido embora.

- Eu só estava distraída. - Ela balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Eu não conseguia parar de olha-la. Algo sobre ela simplesmente tomou toda minha atenção.

- Então.. Srta. Platt, eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. - Sussurrei, dando mais alguns passos para dentro da sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Conforme meu estoque de ar se foi completamente, eu fui obrigado a respirar e, Deus, o cheiro dela era muito mais forte e muito mais tentador agora.

- Por favor, me chame de Esme. - Ela pediu, encarando-me e eu me forcei a me concentrar no que eu realmente tinha que fazer. Se a perna dela tinha sido quebrada, ela estaria sentindo dor, mesmo que isso não se manifestasse em suas expressões.

- Ok, Esme, mas só se você me chamar de Carlisle. - Sorri. Geralmente eu não me permitia ser tão intimo com os pacientes, mas ela era diferente.

- Combinado. - Ela sorriu.

- OK. Eu vou olhar sua perna, porque a enfermeira disse que suspeita que você tenha quebrado. Você deve estar sentindo muita dor, então eu te darei um analgésico para que se sinta melhor. - Me sentei no banquinho a sua frente e coloquei a mão no bolso do jaleco a procura dos comprimidos.

- Não está tão ruim. A viagem de uma hora e meia na carroça até aqui foi mais dolorido.

- Você é muito forte, Esme, já vi homens enormes chorando por muito menos. - Ela riu e eu me encantei por aquele som. Eu tinha que fazê-la rir novamente. - Tome. - Entreguei um analgésico e um copo com água e ela o engoliu.- Vamos verificar sua perna. Tenho que levantar um pouco sua saia se não houver problema.

- Não, nenhum. - Ela sussurrou, mas eu a vi ruborizar novamente quando desviou o olhar e eu mordi o lábio para não rir.

- Diga-me se a dor for muito ruim. - Ela assentiu.

Esme puxou sua saia até o joelho e eu a tomei delicadamente, praguejando em minha mente quando lembrei da temperatura de minha pele, mas ela não disse nada. Comecei com pequenos círculos com os polegares procurando onde havia sido quebrado. Ela pulou com a dor e fez uma careta quando toquei sua canela e eu podia sentir a fratura.

- Desculpe. Preciso de um raio x, mas tenho quase certeza que foi aqui. - Ela assentiu. - Antes do raio x, tem mais algum lugar que dói?

- Acho que minha costela e minha cabeça. - Ela sussurrou.

- Ok, vamos dar uma olhada. Agora eu preciso que você tire o casaco e levante a blusa. - Esme engasgou por um momento e desviou o olhar novamente quando o rubor subiu em seu rosto, mas fez o que eu disse.

Me aproximei e pousei as mãos em sua cintura massageando como havia feito com a perna, mas eu não conseguia me livrar do nervosismo que se espalhou por meu estômago. O que tinha de tão especial nessa garota que me despertava sentimentos tão fortes e desconhecidos? Sem contar no cheiro maravilhoso que agora era opressor e que me deixaria tonto, se possível.

- Então, Esme. - Comecei tentando distrai-la e me distrair. - O que levou a tantos ferimentos?

-Eu cai de uma árvore. - Ela sussurrou.

- Uma árvore? - Ri levemente. Ela conseguiu me surpreender.

- Sim. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, damas não deveriam subir em árvores. - Ela suspirou cansada, como se já tivesse ouvido essa frase o suficiente.

- Não, eu não ia dizer isso. - Falei sério. Ela me olhou curiosa, como se essa não fosse a resposta que ela esperava, mas ficou quieta. - Mas creio que suas roupas não são adequadas a subir em uma árvore, a menos que esteja disposta a dar uma volta no hospital. - Ela riu.

- Parece bobo, mas eu estava fugindo de minhas aulas de cozinha e costura. Todas as tardes minha mãe me obriga a sentar e aprender sobre receitas e pontos e eu estava cheia, então, quando ela me chamou para.. - Ela parou bruscamente e arfou.

- Desculpe. - Sussurrei. Ela tinha uma costela quebrada.

- Está tudo bem. Quebrada também?

- Infelizmente.

- Meu pai vai me matar. - Ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas era impossível não ouvir. A olhei solidário.

- Vou olhar sua cabeça agora. - Ela assentiu e abaixou a blusa, arrumando-se em seu assento. - Continue. Sua mãe te chamou para..? - Dei a volta na maca, e a vi enrijecer quando me estabeleci atrás dela.

- Ah, sim. - Minhas mãos deslizaram sob seus cachos caramelos e ela conteve um arrepio. - Minha mãe me chamou para dentro e eu fui descer para arranjar um esconderijo melhor, mas acho que pisei na bainha da saia e.. Bem.. Aqui estou. Ai. - Ela disse baixinho.

- Desculpe. Bem, acredito que foi uma má ideia. - A ouvi sorrir e dei a volta para estar de frente para ela novamente. - Esme, acredito que você terá que passar a noite aqui, sob supervisão médica. Creio que a batida na cabeça foi séria e você vai ter que passar por um processo no qual eu vou te acordar algumas vezes durante a noite.

- Oh.. Ok.

- Vamos tirar o raio x. - Ela assentiu e eu a ajudei a sentar na cadeira de rodas e a levei pelo corredor.

A recepção cuidou de avisar o Sr. e a Sra. Platt de que Esme passaria a noite aqui e eles se apressaram a ir em casa buscar seus pertences para passar a noite.

Eu já tinha enfaixado suas costelas e estava colocando o gesso na perna de Esme quando Esther entrou.

- Srta. Platt, seus pais deixaram seus pertences e disseram que estão de volta amanhã para busca-la.

- Ok. - Esme sussurrou e seu rosto traiu sua decepção por seus pais não terem vindo vê-la, mas logo que a enfermeira saiu ela sorriu pra mim. - Então, Carlisle, Você é medico a muito tempo?

- Na verdade eu apenas acabei a faculdade. - Me senti mal tendo que mentir pra ela, mas eu não poderia falar "na verdade eu sou médico a um século, mencionei que sou um vampiro? Não? Ah.."

- Faculdade.. - Ela sussurrou. - Como é lá? - Seus olhos brilharam e ela estava tão curiosa que eu tive que sorrir. Ela era encantadora.

- É muito bom. Você gostaria de fazer faculdade?

- Sim, mas creio que não poderei. - Novamente a decepção cruzou seus olhos.

- Por que não?

- Meu pai nunca me permitiria.. Ele quer que eu arrume um marido e.. Você sabe.

- Mas você não quer. - Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Não. Eu queria ir para o Oeste e me tornar professora.

- Mas por que você não se casa e se torna professora? - Ela riu, mas parecia um tanto amargurado para uma garota de dezesseis anos.

- Marido algum permitiria que eu me tornasse professora. Parece que você não conhece a época em que vivemos. Casamentos arranjados sempre terminam em mulheres submissas e maridos rabugentos com alguns filhos que vão ter os mesmos destinos dos pais. Se eu pudesse escolher, nunca me casaria. - Ela disse convictamente. Esme com certeza tinha suas próprias opiniões sobre o mundo e isso me fez admira-la.

- Vamos lá, você não acredita no amor?

- Acreditaria, se meus pais me dessem algum tempo para procura-lo. Definitivamente não acredito que irei aprender a amar um estranho. - Assenti. De qualquer modo eu tinha que concordar. - Mas e você, Carlisle? Não é casado?

- Não, eu não achei a mulher certa. - Sorri.

- Oh, então você acredita em amor. Seus pais nunca te perturbaram para casar?

- Eu não tenho pais.

- Me desculpe. Sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. - Acabei de por o gesso em sua perna. - Estamos prontos. Agora você vai para o quarto e a enfermeira vai te ajudar a se limpar e se trocar, mas atenção: Você não pode dormir nas próximas duas horas.

- Estou tão animada. - Ela sussurrou sarcasticamente e então sorriu.

Depois que Esme foi para o quarto eu fiquei na ala emergencial enquanto o dr. Greene fez a ronda de seus pacientes. Logo seria minha vez e eu teria de verificar sobre o sr. Geller e então, Esme.

Eu estava ansioso e, mesmo que me esforçasse, não conseguia esquecer os minutos nos quais passei ao lado dela, analisava tudo o que ela tinha dito e o que eu tinha dito, discorrendo por detalhes como o jeito que sua pele corava ou como seus olhos se expressavam. Era vertiginoso a sensação de querer tanto estar perto dela e me obrigar a não pensar sobre isso.

Se passaram exatamente duas horas quando chamei a enfermeira e pedi para avisar Esme que ela já podia dormir. Em breve eu sairia da emergência e iria ver se ela estava bem.

Novamente o cheiro inebriante me assaltou no corredor. Era tão forte que eu podia sentir ao longe, me chamando. Tentei distinguir o coração dela batendo, mas havia tantos ao redor que eu não saberia dizer. Eu tinha de acorda-la, ver se ela não tinha nenhum problema por causa da queda e então ela poderia voltar a dormir.

Abri a porta do seu quarto levemente e entrei. Ela estava dormindo, os cabelos caramelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, a respiração calma e ritmada. Ela era tão linda e eu estava hipnotizado, não queria desperta-la.

- Carlisle? - Ela disse, mas seus olhos não abriram. Era um sonho? Ela estava sonhando comigo?

- Esme.. - Sussurrei tomando sua mão na minha. A necessidade estranha de toca-la me fazia esquecer de minha pele gelada. As pupilas dela tremeram e suas iris verdes me encararam com um sorriso.

- Que bom que você está aqui. - Ela disse, sentando-se.

- Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? - Sussurrei.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Ok, pode voltar a dormir. - Sorri e estava pronto para ir embora, mas ela puxou levemente minha mão.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e eu paralisei. Me doeu ver suas lagrimas e eu queria poder fazer algo para a dor dela passar.

- Me leve com você. - Ela sussurrou e meu coração, já a muito parado, sacudiu em meu peito.

- Esme.. - A puxei para um abraço e ela agarrou meu jaleco enquanto chorava contra minha camisa. - Eu não posso.

- Por favor, Carlisle, eu vou ser infeliz aqui, me leve com você. - Acariciei seus cabelos e ela me olhou através das lagrimas.

A próxima coisa que processei foi que estávamos nos beijando e uma parte de mim estava gritando descontroladamente para que eu saísse correndo dali.

A sensação de beija-la era incrível, ela era tão quente, tão macia e seu coração batia rapidamente contra meu peito. Nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que aquilo, mas eu sabia que não podia continuar.

Em uma fração de segundo, mil pensamentos se passaram por minha cabeça. Esme era a unica mulher que já havia me feito sentir dessa maneira, com certeza ela era minha alma gêmea, minha companheira e eu queria que ela fosse comigo e se tornasse minha mulher, mas era egoismo demais, tirar sua vida jovem e saudável apenas para te-la ao meu lado. Embora ela não estivesse feliz, ela teria toda uma vida pela frente, eu não podia fazer isso com ela, ela iria me odiar quando soubesse o que eu sou.

A parte sã de minha mente me venceu e eu me obriguei a separar dela. Meu corpo sentiu falta do contato imediatamente.

- Esme.. Eu tenho que ir. Me desculpe. É mais complicado do que você pensa. - Beijei sua testa. - Por favor, se cuide. - Sai do quarto antes que pudesse ouvir sua resposta.

Minha mente estava acelerada e eu tentei me acalmar um pouco antes de dizer a alguém que eu precisava ir embora. Naquela mesma noite eu estava deixando Ohio para nunca mais voltar.


	2. 2- Guilt

1933 - Guilt

ESME

A porta se abriu com um baque e eu pulei de susto ao ver Rosalie entrando na sala em um vestido de noiva. Ela tinha um sorriso sádico nos lábios enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam a sala, se detendo em mim por um milésimo de segundo antes que ela subisse as escadas correndo. A porta do quarto foi fechada. Silêncio.

Suspirei e me levantei fechando a porta da sala, os ruídos de tecido sendo rasgado e soluços baixos vinham do antigo quarto de Edward que Rosalie ocupava. Subi as escadas cautelosamente e bati na porta.

- Eu não preciso da sua compaixão no momento. - Rosalie disse entre dentes.

- Tudo bem, caso precise de mim, estarei em meu quarto. - Antes que eu pudesse me virar para ir embora, a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Eu não preciso de você, nem de seu marido ou qualquer outro. Eu quero deixar bem claro que só voltei porque não tenho para onde ir e viver como um nômade, bebendo sangue humano, não é uma opção.

- Fico feliz que pense assim. - Ela soltou um guincho irônico.

- Sua vida é perfeita, não é? Você não entende nem um décimo do que eu estou sentindo, não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim. Não seja hipócrita porque eu sei que estou sendo um estorvo no seu "conto de fadas vampiro".

- Você também não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim. - Minha voz era calma e baixa e isso parecia irrita-la ainda mais. - Talvez eu entenda mais do que qualquer outro o que você passou, mas não posso ajuda-la enquanto você se recusar. Como eu disse anteriormente, caso precise de mim, estarei em meu quarto. - Me virei e caminhei pelo corredor a passos humanos até o quarto que dividia com Carlisle. Não ouvi Rosalie se mexer até muito depois que eu tinha ido embora, então a porta se fechou com um baque surdo.

Por um segundo eu desejei que meu marido estivesse ali. Minha pequena família estava desmoronando como uma pilha de pratos e eu não conseguia segurar todos sem deixar um quebrar. Primeiro Edward tinha saído e, embora ele tivesse voltado, nada mais era como antes e o clima de "estranhos morando na mesma casa" pairava sobre nossas cabeças. Então Rosalie chegou como um furacão levando embora os últimos resquícios do que eu chamava de família. Nossas vidas estavam dependentes do humor dela e era impossível todos se reunirem na mesma sala sem uma boa quantidade de gritos e acusações.

Desci apenas quando ouvi Edward chegar.

- Boa tarde, Esme. - Ele disse silenciosamente. Tentei bloquear minha mente e sorri para ele.

- Boa tarde, querido. Como foi seu dia? - Perguntei automaticamente.

- O de sempre, você sabe. Dia difícil? - Fiz uma careta e me sentei no sofá. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. - Queria poder concertar as coisas. Voltar a ser como antes. - Ele sussurrou passando um braço ao redor de meus ombros.

- Não é sua culpa. Não é culpa de ninguém.

- Uma parte é culpa minha sim. Desde que eu sai..

- Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso novamente. Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja de volta. Querendo ou não, você é meu filho. - Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você é uma santa, Esme. - Nós rimos juntos e então Rosalie apareceu nas escadas, nos encarando com um olhar rude. - Isso tudo é culpa sua! - Edward cuspiu entre dentes. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo para me acalmar antes que perdesse a paciência. - Você pode ser rude e gritar comigo e com Carlisle, mas não vamos permitir que faça isso com Esme.

- Edward.. - Repreendi, levantando-me. Rosalie o ignorou.

- Eu preciso ir caçar. - Ela disse arrogantemente.

- Você é tão egoísta! Só dá o ar da graça quando precisa de nós. - Edward rebateu.

- Cala a boca! Não quero saber a sua opinião, estou falando com Esme. - Edward deu um passo a frente e eu o empurrei para trás.

- Rosalie, eu irei te levar para caçar, chega. Edward.. - Me virei para ele. - Por favor, filho, seja razoável. - Ele fulminou Rosalie e então seus olhos se suavizaram quando ele olhou para mim.

- Ok.

Saímos todos em uma pequena excursão de caça pela borda da floresta. O silêncio era quase esmagador enquanto eu tentava pensar em banalidades para poupar Edward. Após Rosalie caçar e se sentir razoavelmente satisfeita, voltamos para casa. O clima estava pesado entre nós e eu quase pulei quando vi Carlisle estacionando o carro.

- Boa tarde. - Ele nos cumprimentou e passou um braço ao meu redor beijando minha bochecha.

- Boa tarde, Carlisle. - Edward respondeu e Rosalie o ignorou.

- Vamos dar uma volta. - Sussurrei irritada, pegando a mão de meu marido. - Edward fique de olho em Rosalie. - Ela já ia objetar, mas eu a cortei. - Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação. Estarei de volta em breve. - Ela me olhou hostil, mas se virou e subiu pro quarto batendo a porta.

- Vocês merecem um tempo. Fiquem tranquilos, estou aqui. - Edward sussurrou e Carlisle sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, Edward.

Saímos correndo em silêncio e só paramos quando concluímos que estávamos longe o suficiente. Carlisle estava com uma expressão preocupada quando me olhou, talvez achasse que eu estivesse louca por ter largado Edward e Rosalie em casa sozinhos, mas eu não me importei. Cambaleei para perto dele e o abracei, seus braços em volta de minha cintura automaticamente.

- Querida.. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Está sendo difícil para você, não é mesmo?

- Eu não aguento mais ouvir os dois gritando de um lado para o outro, se atacando, Rosalie não fala com você, hoje foi grossa comigo e Edward quase perdeu a paciência de vez. O que diabos está acontecendo com nossa família? - Me afastei e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu nunca te vi tão nervosa. Temos que tomar uma atitude antes que nossa casa vire um caos. Você não tem que segurar tudo sozinha.

- Carlisle, não é questão de segurar tudo sozinha. Eu quero ajudar Rosalie, mas ela não me deixa chegar perto, e ao mesmo tempo nossas vidas são dependentes do humor dela. Precisamos conversar com Edward, a distância dele está me preocupando e eu tenho medo que ele vá embora novamente. E nosso casamento, também tem de ser uma prioridade, mas ultimamente eu mal tenho tempo para você e não me lembro qual foi a ultima vez que estivemos sozinhos e.. - Carlisle segurou meus braços e eu o encarei.

- Esme, calma. Eu também não sei o que fazer com Rosalie no momento, mas temos que lembrar que ela é uma recém-criada, o temperamento dela vai ficar mais estável quando essa fase passar. Além do mais, eu duvido que Edward esteja partindo novamente, ele ficou um tanto atormentado com o que ele viu em seus dias como um nômade e está querendo um pouco de paz de espirito. E por favor, por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Sei que fui um tanto egoísta e me escondi no hospital, deixando você lidar sozinha com tudo isso, mas eu achei que não estava ajudando ficar em casa, Rosalie estava sempre arrumando algum tipo de discussão e eu não queria que isso fosse pior do que já é. Eu estou te negligenciando, não o contrario.

- Mas..

- Não ocupe sua mente com tantos problemas, ok? Podemos conversar com Edward hoje a noite e, quem sabe, posso tirar um dia de folga e podemos fugir um pouco de tudo isso, ter um tempo para nós..

- Ok. Ok, vamos fazer isso. E eu vou tomar uma providencia quanto a Rosalie. Vou conversar com ela, contar-lhe algumas coisas, pedir que ela seja mais razoável, pior que isso não deve ficar. - Carlisle me puxou pela cintura.

- Só não vá se torturar contando a Rosalie sobre seu passado. Você não tem que reviver tudo aquilo para faze-la se sentir melhor.

- Eu vou dizer-lhe o necessário. Se ela se identificar e criarmos um vinculo, mesmo que seja tênue, creio que possamos voltar a estar todos na mesma sala novamente. - Uma onda de alivio me lavou e eu o beijei rapidamente antes de me afastar sorrindo. - É muito mais fácil ter esperança quando você está perto de mim.

- Eu não vou mais te deixar passar por isso sozinha. Estamos juntos. - Ele me puxou mais perto e nos beijamos novamente. Eu não tinha parado pra pensar o quanto eu sentia falta de nossa intimidade, até agora.

- Nós precisamos mesmo de um tempo a sós. - Sussurrei quando ele beijou meu pescoço e minha garganta. Ele se afastou por um segundo e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e o segui.

- Temos alguns minutos agora. - Ele disse e se sentou no chão me puxando para seus braços.

Antes mesmo que eu avistasse a entrada da casa, já podia ouvir os gritos. Estremeci e Carlisle apertou minha mão que ele segurava. Rosalie e Edward estavam aos gritos quando entramos e não se importaram em parar quando chegamos.

- Chega! - Gritei e os dois se calaram e me olharam espantados. - Eu não aguento mais ouvir os gritos e acusações de vocês dois. Vocês não são animais para estarem se engalfinhando a cada cinco minutos. Se eu for obrigada a presenciar outro ataque de infantilidade de vocês dois, vou castiga-los como duas crianças de primário! - Rosalie cruzou os braços e Edward sentou-se no banco do piano.

- Desculpe, Esme. Eu sei que devia me controlar para não te deixar louca, mas ela me tira do sério. - Ouvi Carlisle suspirar atrás de mim.

- Esme tem razão. Está intolerável viver nesse clima de guerra dentro de casa. - Carlisle disse olhando para Rosalie e ela o ignorou totalmente, virando-se de costas para subir as escadas.

- Rosalie, amanhã teremos uma conversa séria. Não aceito objeções. - Falei. Ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou subindo. - Edward.. Podemos conversar, filho?

- Claro.

- Vamos para o escritório. - Carlisle ofereceu.

Edward subiu na frente e eu puxei meu marido atrás de mim, segurando sua mão com força para me acalmar. Entramos e trancamos a porta atrás de nós, e Edward puxou a cadeira para sentar em frente ao sofá que eu estava sentada junto com Carlisle.

- Bem, Edward, nós estamos passando por um momento de turbulência e mal tivemos tempo de sentar e conversar com você ultimamente. Eu sei que está difícil conviver com Rosalie, ela está me tirando do sério também, mas eu estou tentando dar um jeito nessa situação e.. - Edward se inclinou para frente e pegou minha mão.

- Esme, eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum. Eu me arrependo de tudo o que aconteceu desde que decidi sair de casa, não foi a decisão mais sábia que tomei e mal posso começar a me perdoar por ter te magoado tanto. Rosalie está tendo êxito em me deixar irritado, mas eu pretendo ajudar vocês dois a controla-la. Pode contar comigo, você não está sozinha. Carlisle e eu estamos aqui e não vamos deixar você ficar louca por causa de uma garota mimada, egoísta e prepotente. Ela só tem que saber qual o lugar dela.

- Oh, Edward, eu fico tão aliviada de te ouvir dizer isso. Estava com tanto medo de que você decidisse partir novamente. Eu não posso te perder novamente, filho. - Edward levantou e beijou minha testa e colocou a mão no ombro de Carlisle.

- Desculpe se eu os deixei e deixo preocupados, está tudo sob controle agora. - Nós assentimos e Edward saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Pela primeira vez em semanas, estou me sentindo aliviada. - Relaxei me inclinando para Carlisle quando ele passou o braço ao redor de meus ombros.

- Vamos para nosso quarto, acho que por hoje todo mundo pretende deixar a poeira abaixar.

Os primeiros raios de luz solar começaram a invadir a janela do quarto. Carlisle me beijou apaixonadamente antes de se levantar para ir se arrumar.

Encarei o teto arrumando minhas lembranças para contar à Rosalie. Iria ser um tanto doloroso relembrar tudo aquilo, mas era necessário. Meu marido tinha dito mais do que uma vez naquela noite que eu não deveria me torturar, mas parecia a única solução e eu não abriria mão de ajudar.

- Esme? - Ele chamou enquanto abotoava a camisa.

- Ahn? - Perguntei um tanto distraída. Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e eu me sentei também para olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu vou para o hospital e irei dizer a Edward para dar uma volta na cidade, assim vocês terão mais privacidade para conversar, mas por favor, tenha cuidado. O humor de Rosalie..

- Carlisle, Rosalie não vai me atacar ou nada do tipo.

- Nós não sabemos, Esme. Não a conhecemos e suas atitudes tem sido hostis para todos. Prometa-me que vai ter cuidado.

- Carlisle..

- Prometa-me.

- Ok, eu prometo. - Beijei o queixo dele. - Meu marido preocupado. - Ele riu fracamente e me abraçou.

- Você é tudo o que eu tenho, Esme.

- Vamos lá, não seja dramático. - Encostei meus lábios nos seus.

- Me ligue quando acabarem de conversar. - Revirei os olhos. - Estou falando sério, Esme.

- Eu vou.

- Ok, eu já estou indo. - Ele me puxou para um beijo. - Amo você.

- E eu amo você. Bom trabalho. - Carlisle saiu do quarto e eu ouvi ele falando com Edward, passos, e então a porta da sala se abrindo e fechando.

Arrumei os lençóis da cama, tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Edward voltaria em um par de horas e eu não podia protelar mais. Sai do quarto e caminhei em direção ao quarto de Rosalie, batendo na porta.

- Não tenho outra escolha, entre. - Ela sussurrou.

Rosalie estava deitada olhando para o teto completamente imóvel e eu me lembrei de ter feito o mesmo nos meus primeiros dias como recém-criada. Naquela época eu mal falava e só saia para caçar. Carlisle me disse em outra ocasião que, se fosse possivel, teria ficado doente de tanta preocupação.

- Eu fazia exatamente o mesmo quando fui transformada.

- O que? - Ela perguntou sem se mexer.

- Ficar olhando para o teto ou para a parede completamente imóvel. - Ela não respondeu. - Rosalie.. Você já pensou em o que teria acontecido se você continuasse humana? Seu ódio ia ser menor se você tivesse se recuperado do ataque?

- Não pensei sobre isso. Eu simplesmente não queria ter sobrevivido. De forma alguma.

- Foi gratificante, para você, se vingar?

- Por quê você se importa? - A voz dela era mais curiosa do que hostil.

- Eu tive um marido, antes de Carlisle, e eu sofri abuso sexual nas mãos dele durante todo o nosso casamento. Além, é claro, de agressão física e moral. Acho que isso está implicito. Não sei. - Dei de ombros e Rosalie se sentou.

- Então era isso que você quis dizer ontem sobre talvez me entender mais do que os outros? - Assenti. - E o que aconteceu depois? Digo, como você chegou até aqui?

- Eu fiquei grávida e fugi. Mas meu.. Meu filho morreu alguns dias depois de nascer e eu cometi suicídio, me joguei de um penhasco. - Rosalie agora parecia cada vez mais interessada. - Carlisle e eu já nos conhecíamos de outra ocasião, em 1911 quando ele consertou minha perna quebrada. Então quando ele me viu no necrotério e percebeu que eu ainda estava viva, me transformou. Hoje eu sei que ele me amava desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

- Foi muito egoismo da parte dele te transformar apenas porque te amava. Como você pode perdoa-lo?

- Rosalie, eu o amo também. O amei desde a primeira vez, exatamente como ele, não tinha como não perdoa-lo quando ele me ofereceu uma nova vida ao seu lado. Eu sou agradecida por tudo o que ele fez por mim. Salvou minha vida, curou todos os meus medos e me amou mais do que qualquer um. - Sorri para ela. - Você vai entender quando você achar seu parceiro.

- Esme, quem vai querer alguém como eu?

- Eu também pensei assim, achei que em algum Carlisle iria desistir de mim por eu estar quebrada e, acredite, algumas vezes até eu teria desistido.

- É diferente, você foi a vitima.

- Você também! Por favor, nunca se culpe pelo o que aconteceu.

- Se eu não..

- Rosalie. Eu também me culpei tanto. "Se eu tivesse sido uma esposa melhor", "se eu tivesse ficado calada", "se eu não tivesse esquecido o jantar", mas você não tem culpa por sua beleza e muito menos por existirem monstros que tratam mulheres como objetos.

- Eu achei que Royce me amasse e, mesmo agora, eu queria que nada tivesse acontecido e que tivéssemos nos casado, ter tido seus filhos, e ser a sra. King.

- Você já parou pra pensar que se tudo não tivesse acontecido exatamente como foi, você poderia descobrir, depois de se casar com ele, que ele era um monstro como meu ex-marido? - Ela me olhou, mas permaneceu em silêncio. - Não vale a pena ser tão infeliz.

- Você é feliz agora? Com.. Com ele?

- Não perfeito como você insinuou ontem, casamentos tem seus altos e baixos e com certeza estamos em um período de baixos, mas.. - Sorri e alisei as rugas de minha saia. - Mas eu não trocaria por nada.

- Eu sou um dos motivos pelo período de baixos. - Rosalie afirmou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Embora você esteja nos dando alguma dor de cabeça.. É mais do que isso. - Abaixei o olhar para minhas mãos. - Desde que Edward saiu para viver por conta própria, estamos passando por maus momentos e eu odeio a distância entre nós, sinto necessidade de estar em contato com o que meu marido está pensando, não sei olha-lo como um estranho, mas é assim que me sinto quando não sei o que ele pensa. - Suspirei e a olhei sorrindo. - Bem, eu já falei demais. Eu só queria que você pensasse um pouco sobre tudo isso. Carlisle está te dando uma nova chance e, embora seja difícil se acostumar com esse novo corpo e essa nova vida, você tem que seguir em frente. - Me levantei e acariciei o cabelo dela antes de me virar para sair.

- Esme?

- Sim?

- Desculpe por minha arrogância e.. Por estar destruindo sua família. - Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para objetar ela fez um sinal para que eu a escutasse. - Eu vou tentar me controlar, mas não estou indo para falar com seu marido.

- Você não precisa. Embora eu adoraria que você pudesse perdoa-lo, eu não vou obriga-la. Apenas seja civilizada com ele e com Edward, por favor. - Ela assentiu e eu sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Naquela noite, quando Carlisle chegou, Rosalie desceu as escadas. Tinha tomado um banho e colocado uma roupa resistente, das que ela usava pra caçar.

- Edward, me leve pra caçar. - Edward assentiu.

- Mas você não.. - Comecei, mas então entendi o que ela estava fazendo. - Ah.. - Ela sorriu.

- Nós voltamos antes de amanhecer. - Ela sussurrou. - Boa noite.

Carlisle acompanhou com o olhar Rosalie e Edward saindo pela porta e então olhou para mim, boquiaberto.

- O que foi isso? - Ele perguntou.

- Rosalie está nos dando uma noite a sós. - Sussurrei indo para as escadas. - Você não vem?


End file.
